


Eia Au, Eia 'Oe-Here I am, here you are

by medusa20



Category: The Big Bang Theory
Genre: Beaches, F/M, Hawaii, Intoxication, birthday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-24
Updated: 2011-01-24
Packaged: 2017-11-09 20:39:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/458146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/medusa20/pseuds/medusa20
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Penny and Sheldon fall under the spell of Hawaii.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eia Au, Eia 'Oe-Here I am, here you are

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bja727](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=bja727).



> I don't really care for stories where Penny coerces Sheldon into drinking but this was a birthday fic and I respected the reciever's wishes

_**Kuhi no ka lima, hele no ka maka** _

_Where the hands move, there let the eyes follow_

A rule in hula

 

 

 

The important earth shattering event that came out of their trip to Hawaii was that Raj discovered an unknown star

XXXX

Importance, though, is relative but Raj's discovery is the one that received national attention. As for other events, they only mattered to five people in Pasadena

XXXX

Raj finally got selected to work with the Keck telescope on the Big Island. A six hour flight, six days , five nights in a Hyatt to change the world of astrophysics before flying home. The thing was Penny got an unexpected cash windfall and, instead of saving for a rainy day( as Sheldon advised with graphs and a stock market report), Penny replied her deceased aunt had always wanted to learn the hula. Far be it for her to deny a life-long wish.

Raj worked at night so the days were free to do all things touristy. Four of them ,that is. Sheldon would sit under an umbrella by the hotel pool, slathered in SPF 6,000 which he covered with hideously plaid board shorts, one t-shirt(long sleeved) and topped with a towel.

"You look like a freakin' mummy." Penny mumbled from the chaise next to him as she sunned her back. "At least get color on your legs so you don't look like a ghost when we go jogging at home."

Hidden by sunglasses, Sheldon's eyes traced the uninterrupted cleft of her back down to where soup peeked out of a pink bikini bottom.

"I believe you will resemble the deceased pharaohs more than I due to your current activity. Is that baby oil I smell?"

She lifted her head, "I'm a hard-core sunbather, Sheldon. You know that."

H pulled his towel/blanket higher and fussed about melanoma to his laptop until Leonard came to get her to show her the sea turtles swimming off shore.

Sheldon watched her walk away with his roommate.

He let the sun warm his shins

XXXX

They went to see volcanoes- Sheldon got air sick. Snorkeling was out- he didn't swim. The glass bottom boat viewer gave him an attack of claustrophobia. He did go with

Raj to the Keck and was there when the star was discovered but that's not the story being told here.

XXXX

The guys gave Penny the room that came gratis for Raj and they split a suite. On the third day, she knocked on their door. Howard opened it.

"Hello, Room Service." He leered.

"Gross." Penny snapped. Sheldon had just pulled on his first layer of shirting. She raised an eyebrow. Those morning runs were having some impact; he didn't _completely_ resemble a praying mantis.

"Hey Penny!" Leonard was shaving at the sink. Raj whispered to Howard who barked, "I am not doing your back now!" Penny pushed her way inside.

"Excuse me!" Sheldon squawked. He had on his horrid shorts, a purple long sleeve tee and sandals.

"Sheldon, I've never worn that many clothes in my life. Do you wear a wet suit to shower?" Penny flopped onto an unmade bed.

"You should know that's where Howard sleeps and he still experiences nocturnal emissions." Sheldon spread white zinc on his nose.

Penny leapt across the room to roaring laughter. She shoved Leonard aside and began scalding her hands.

"I came here," She said while she scrubbed, " to tell you that I've bought each of you a Hawaiian shirt. We're going to a luau tonight."

"Tonight!" Sheldon cried. "That's…"

"Really nice of you, Penny." Leonard gave his roommate the look which meant comic books would be harmed if he opened his mouth. Sheldon resumed sun screening.

"Save room for the poi, Sheldon," Penny advised as they filed out for breakfast. "You eat that with your fingers." She licked hers lasciviously. Sheldon turned green.

XXXX

"Leonard, this luau violates every health code known to man."

"Sheldon, if you don't stop complaining, I will kill you in your sleep."

"Here, Sweetie, try this."

"Penny, I am not licking purple, pulverized taro root off your fingers."

"I will."

"Bite me, Howard."

XXXX

After dinner there was a hula lesson. Leonard, Howard, Raj and Penny all ran on stage with the other diners. Sheldon didn't dance regardless how steeped in culture and storytelling the dance may be. He sat alone at the table in a shirt decorated with swirls of turquoise waves and orange Birds of Paradise. Penny would have laughed if he didn't look so miserable.

She began following the instructor's motions, telling the story of the mountains of Hawaii. Sheldon's shirt kept catching her eye until she realized that it was Sheldon's eyes that were so distracting. Another swing of her hips showed her that he hadn't stopped watching her while the other guys stumbled alongside her.

"Fascinating." was his only comment whispered in her ear when they returned to the hotel.

XXXX

The hit the beach for their last full day. Raj got swimmer's ear from snorkeling. Howard was stung by several jellyfish when he went swimming after a woman in a thong and Leonard got sun poisoning. She and Sheldon- the only survivors for dinner.

They walked to an ocean front restaurant- it's fourth wall open to a sky of legendary crimson, magenta and orange. Menus were flourished by the waiter and Sheldon began his dissection of every dish listed. Two cocktails -as variegated as the sky- were placed at their table.

"Enjoy your honeymoon." Their waiter smiled.

Sheldon looked up, "We're…"

"So grateful." Penny cut him off. She was going to need both drinks. Still, it took her ten minutes to convince Dr. Wackadoodle to take a few sips of his. Sheldon smacked his lips and acknowledged it wasn't that bad.

"Drink up then." Penny encouraged. "These fruity drinks don't have much kick to them." They drained their glasses, ordered their meal and spent a rather pleasant dinner together.

The waiter brought over an enormous brownie sundae, "A sweet for the sweetest time of your life." He smiled.

"Oh, Honey ,look." Penny squealed. "They wrote 'enjoy your honeymoon' in chocolate sauce."

"Let's take a picture." The waiter suggested. Penny leaned into Sheldon. He placed a dab of chocolate sauce on her nose and the Polaroid camera went off.

XXXX

She whined and nagged and finally convinced him to take a walk on the beach.

"Penny, we have to get an early start tomorrow and I loathe the feeling of sand between my feet. It never comes off. I'll have to shower again." Sheldon ticked off excuses.

"Sheldon, this may be my only time coming to Hawaii. You are not going to rush the experience just so you can assume your vampire pose. Look, there's a bar on the beach!"

XXXX

Two more "harmless" Hawaiian cocktails later, they walked the shore line. In Hawaii, the waves are fierce, angry things that claw at the sand. Penny found she was stumbling and the undertow tried desperately to snare her on the shore. Several times, she clutched Sheldon's arm until he suggested they walk farther up on the sand. Penny sat down on it.

"If we went to the Keck, I could show you amazing constellations." Sheldon drawled. Liquor gave him his father's voice so constellations came out "con-stay- lay -shuns." His head tilted toward Penny.

She wanted to blame the cocktails, the trade winds, the soft sand, the waves with their pound and hiss. The truth was it was Sheldon's pinky overlapping hers, his talking to her like an equal and the easy grin across his face that made her kiss him.

Sheldon pulled back and Penny began to draw away. His fingers tipped her chin and his mouth was on hers again. His lips took her top one then opened underneath hers. Penny got lost in the feel of his thumb caressing the line of her jaw. She gripped his forearms and brushed her tongue along the bottom of his teeth.

Sheldon slid his arms around her, pulling her onto his lap. Penny's bare toes curled in the sand. She rolled her hips and Sheldon moaned. Her fingers tugged the short hair at the nape of his neck as his hands cupped her ass, grinding her into him.

They switched angles. The tide came in. Their kisses deepened. Sheldon's fingers dug into the small of her back.

"Sheldon," Penny panted. He began to kiss her neck. People passed them but this was Hawaii. They weren't the first couple to give into passion on the sand.

Sheldon's teeth sank into the dip of her shoulder. Penny threw her head back and bucked into him. Their lips seared together. Her wetness sliding over his khaki-covered need for her. Penny snagged his earlobe.

"Good Lord," Sheldon drawled. His hands slid under the skirt of her sundress. He stroked the outside of her thighs until Penny was blind with the need to have his fingers pumping inside of her in time with the beating surf.

They broke apart for only a moment. Breaths tore out of them. Chests rose and fell. Sheldon's hunger for her blazed in his eyes. She tilted her head as she realized it had always been there. She kissed him again. To ask if this could go further. To come back to her room. Sheldon's tongue tangled with hers. His hand gripped the back of her head to hold her mouth to his. His tongue stroked yes over an d over again. They spoke in moans and whimpers, preparing for what started here. Instead of slowing down, the kissing and groping grew more urgent. It was time to stop postponing the inevitable. Her hands loosened the fly of his pants. Sheldon's fingers scooped beneath her, shoving her panties aside.

"Now." He groaned. Penny positioned herself and slid down up on him. Their eyes opened at their joining. She gave one hard rock which was just when a wave broke over them.

XXXX

Leonard eyed them suspiciously the next morning as they waited to board their flight. Sheldon kept shaking sand out of his shoes and Penny smirked each time he did. They seemed to be having an endless conversation. Sheldon even bought Penny one of those novelties with the blue tinted oil mixed with water to simulate waves. No one else got a souvenir.

XXXX

Penny was wrong. She was back in Hawaii in a year. And this time, they legitimately earned dessert.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a birthday fic requested by bja727 on Livejournal. She wanted Sheldon and Penny in Hawaii.
> 
> I, however, am dedicating it with much love to TempestJo. Put those red shoes on, baby. I'm clocking out.


End file.
